This invention relates to a magnetic socket holder and, more particularly, to a magnetic socket holder which utilizes a single closed loop magnetic circuit to hold each individual socket positioned in the holder and a plurality of such circuits to provide a means for mounting the socket holder on a magnetizable surface.
Heretofore, there have been various constructions combining a molded, non-magnetic material with magnets to thereby provide a holder for metal sockets. Pierce, U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,377, discloses such a construction which includes a series of parallel bores in a non-magnetic material. A magnet is positioned at the bottom of each bore and arranged so that a magnetic circuit is completed by insertion of a socket in the bore. Miller, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,817, discloses a socket holder which includes armatures or plates that laminate a magnetic material to thereby define an assembly for holding sockets. Anderson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,580, discloses a similar construction wherein parallel plates sandwich a magnetic material. A third, parallel plate is positioned to facilitate alignment of the items being retained. Each of these references is incorporated herewith by reference.
While the above-identified constructions are quite useful and provide a means for storing metal sockets in a convenient and easily accessible fashion, there has remained a need for an improved apparatus for storing and maintaining sockets made of a magnetizable material.